duckston_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Moosie Jenkins
"When much is later?" ~Moosie to Katlyn, trying to figure out when they can meet up to work on stuff. About The second titular character of Midget & Müs, Moosie spends most of his time wreaking havoc with his two best pals, Connor and Todd. Though not a 'born and raised' resident of Duckston (like Todd), he has lived there for most of his life. Because of this, Moosie has been accepted as one of their own. Early Life As an infant, he was being watched over by his grandma, and somehow managed to fall on an office stapler, lodging a staple into his skull. The wound would not be addressed until later that evening when his mom came to get him. The staple is still inside his head today, and he believes it gave him telepathic abilities. Also during infancy, he took a bite of a candy bar and got a peanut stuck in his throat. He was airlifted to the nearest hospital and was saved just in time (probably). He was given a stuffed panda plushie that he later named Chocho. This incident would spawn his love for pandas and also a brief hatred of peanuts (which would be resolved later at the age of three when he ate a peanut that didn't almost kill him). When he was eight, he was struck with a sudden wave of depression. He had recently won the 'Monkey Award' for climbing to the top of a rope hung from the ceiling in gym class. After staring at the award for nearly two hours, he decided he didn't deserve it and threw it away. He then declared to the entire class that they wouldn't miss him if he died. His teacher told him to stop being a little bitch, and he was all better within two days. At the age of twelve, he developed a split personality named Shadow (yes, like the hedgehog) as a way to help cope with his severe anxiety issues. This pretty much backfired though, as the Shadow Personality was more often than not a huge douche. He would go on to kill this imaginary personality by pretending to shoot it with a Nerf gun. His fictional split personality problems started again at the age of fourteen when he developed kleptomaniac-like tendencies and would steal pretty much anything that could fit in his pockets, blaming it on a made up friend named Max Adams (who he didn't realize at the time was actually the name of the creator of Grim and Evil). He eventually got caught, quit stealing, had a nervous breakdown, relapsed, and quit again within two months. In 8th grade, he was put into a group in computer class full of stupid gross people, except Connor. Their mutual distaste of the other group members was what sparked their friendship, and eventually lead to the formation of Art Clas Produksheens. Also in 8th grade, Moosie formed a friendship with Cruz that grew quickly into a close bond, until Cruz became friends with another kid named Lee who Moosie was never able to find. Taking this as a sign that Cruz didn't want to be friends anymore, Moosie instead turned to being better friends with Connor (the whole situation was resolved when Moosie finally met Lee in high school). This was also around the same time that everyone found out that they had spirit animals. Connor's being a velociraptor, Cruz's a wolf, and 'moosie's a moose. High School In his freshman year, Connor gave Moosie a canvas jacket with 'MÜS' written on the back, prompting Moosie to finally change his name to Müs (but you can call him Moosie). This was also when he became friends with Cruz again. This friendship quickly became such a strong bond that Moosie, Cruz, and Lee, decided that they would all consider themselves brothers (even though Lee doesn't really like Moosie that much). In sophomore year, Moosie finally met the missing link in his circle of friends: Emily Youngmark. As with most of his friends, Moosie and Emily's friendship grew quickly (and to address the obvious question, Moosie did in fact develop feelings for Emily, but the feelings weren't mutual. Emily managed to talk some sense into him and their friendship has been stronger ever since). Sophomore year was also the year that Post-High School''' Moosie spends most of his time goofing off with Connor and Emily. Marriage With Emily During their Senior year in high school, Moosie and Emily would joke about getting married once they graduated. Even though it was never serious, they ended up (through a string of extremely coincidental and convenient events) accidentally getting actually married. After finding out how hard it is to get a divorce, they just decided to stay married, though they have open relationships with other people (read: Emily has open relationships with other people). They also agreed to share everything the own (Emily just wanted a couple extra shirts, and Moosie just wanted a drawing tablet that actually works) and Emily spends most of her time at Moosie's house. They sometimes sleep on the couch together (read: only once because Emily was really cold and too lazy to get her own blanket).Category:Duckston ResidentsCategory:Midget & Müs